Novas Vidas
by F190
Summary: Warrick & Catherine,Grissom & Sara vão descobrir a feicidade que tanto procuravam


Quatro corações batiam na mesma medida e na mesma velocidade no laboratório criminal de Las Vegas,Catherine estava pronta para amar Warrick mais nâo tinha certeza se ele estava pronto,assim como Sara estava louca por Grissom mais não sabia se ele sentia o mesmo . Naquela noite era folga dos CSI'S e por suas determinação em prender os maiores criminosos e sua colaboração com a ordem no estado de Nevada eles receberam um convite para uma festa dada pelo prefeito,Catherine viu nessa festa a oportunidade de conquistar Warrick .

era oito da noite e a festa estava começando Warrick estava tomando um pouco de champanhe quando seus olhos se depararam com a porta e com uma loira linda entrando no salão de festas . O vestido branco tomara-que -cai curto acima dos joelhos de Catherine fazia jus a pela branca da mesma iluminando a loira,Warrick nunca havia visto alguém mais bonito que Catherine..pelo menos nâo em sua vida . Catherine procurou Warrick ate que o viu próximo a mesa de bebidas e ficou fascinada pela beleza do negro...o terno preto caia-lhe como uma luva e deixava-o mais atraente e sexy para ela,não tinha homem naquele salão mais bonito que Warrick Brown .

"ol Warrick" -disse a loira se aproximando do negro um pouco nervosa .

"oi cath,você está linda"-comentou Warrick a analisando da cabeça aos pés .

Catherine sentiu suas bochechas corarem por causa do elogio e pegou um copo e colocou ponche no copo .

"desculpe..quer beber algo?"-perguntou Warrick um pouco desajeitado .

"eu aceitaria um pouco de ponche"-respondeu prontamente a loira .

quando Warrick pegou o copo da mão de Catherine,suas mãos se tocaram e um choque atravessou o corpo dos dois que ficaram imóveis apenas se olhando .

Grissom havia acabado de chegar e todos foram comprimenta-lo ,mais ele procurava alguém no meio de tantas pessoas e foi quando ele decidiu tomar um pouco de ar que ele descobriu que iria perder todo o ar . ele viu Sara com seu vestido enlouquecedor que apesar de longo tinha uma abertura em ambos os lados do corpo dela do inicio da barra do vestido ate metade de suas coxas ele levantou uma sombrancelha enquanto analisava Sara de cima para baixo,o cabelo com alguns cachos deram um ar de mais nova para ela..não que ela fosse velha . ela se virou com o copo vazio na mão quando se deparou com Grissom completamente charmoso em seu terno preto.

"eu nao vi voce ai...desculpe"-comentou Sara o medindo da cabeça aos pés

"eu cheguei agora"-disse Grissom se aproximando de Sara .

"voce esta..."-Sara se perdeu nas palavras com a aproximidade dele .

"bonito?..porque ao meu ver você está linda"-comentou Grissom dando mais passos em direção a morena.

os dois estavam agora a apenas alguns cent metros de distancia um do outro era poss vel ouvir a respiração ficar mais pesada assim como o coração bater tão forte que poderia explodir .

Warrick ainda olhava firmemente para Catherine enquanto sua m o pegava um pouco de ponche,mais alguém se esbarrou em Catherine e ela caiu sobre os braços de Warrick,que agora sentia o coração dele e o coração dela baterem desseperadamente, o rosto queimando e os lábios formigando para um beijo .

"aqui n o lugar para namorar"-algu m disse enquanto passava por Warrick e Catherine .

a loira ajeitou o vestido que havia amassado um pouco e pegou o corpo na mãos de Warrick,ela se virou para ver quantas pessoas jà haviam chegado quando ela sentiu os braços fortes de Warrick cercando a cintura dela e ela soltou um baixo gemido involuntário .

os olhos de Grissom Brilhavam assim como os de Sara com a ideia de um beijo entre eles,a luz da lua em uma sacada..banhado pelas luzes da lua e de toda as Las Vegas,parecia um conto de livros românticos ou eróticos,o sorriso ia crescendo no rosto de ambos .

assim que Catherine terminou a bebida ela colocou o copo sobre a mesa e Warrick pegou na mão dela o que fez que novamente a eletricidade passassem por eles e ele a levou para o outro lado da casa aonde havia uma segunda sacada . essa sacada não era tão clara mais tinha uma vista maravilhosa e priveligiada de todo o condado de Clark e toda a extensão do estado de Nevada,luzes brilhantes e a luz da lua refletida no rio próximo ali dava um ar de paixão no ar e o cheiro do belo arranjo de rosas vermelhas que tinham na sacada deixou Catherine inebriada e mais apaixonada,Warrick colocou suas mãos na cintura de Catherine e a olhou pela ultima vez antes de virar um pouco o rosto para capturar os làbios dela em um beijo inesquecível .

Sara estava agora pressa entre o para-peito da sacada e o corpo de Grissom se aproximando cada vez mais do seu ate que as mãos dele estavam na cintura dela fazendo que um gemido involuntário saísse dos lábios da morena e um sorriso de satisfação saísse dos lábios de Grissom que jà estava perdido e acreditou que aquela noite seria perfeita para se declarar a mulher que estava o perseguindo em seus sonhos e em seus pensamentos . ele inclinou a cabeça e a puxou para um beijo quente .

o barulho de vários tiros na rua de cima da casa do prefeito fez com que os celulares dos quatro tocassem antes que o tão inesquecível beijo acontecesse entre Warrick e Catherine e Grissom e Sara,fazendo os quatro irem ate a porta de entrada .


End file.
